


Bedroom Contract

by BlackAxxiss111



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Contract, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, kurotsukki - Freeform, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAxxiss111/pseuds/BlackAxxiss111
Summary: Tsukishima Kei, a graduating university student, a neglected son, a striving part time worker, and above all, an omega.Kei don't bother himself if his father don't care about him. What's important is that he survive until he graduates from college and find a more stable job to support their day to day living. That's why, he didn't mind if his father drinks and gamble all he wants, as long as they can still eat three times day and pay their other expenses.But one day, Kei found himself in a horrendous situation --- being a property of Kuroo Tetsurou as a payment for his father's debt.





	Bedroom Contract

* * *

 

**THE BEGINNING**

* * *

 

"This will be your room from now on. You can put your things in the closet or wherever you want to put them. There's also a bathroom inside. If you need anything, you can call Lev or Inouka for help. Clear?"

 

Without any questions, Kei nodded his head as a response. Even though he has a lot of complaints, he sure know that his position right now doesn't give him the right to do so. Or that's what he thinks. 

 

"Okay. If you don't have anymore questions, I'll be going. I still have a lot of works to do. You can have a rest. They'll call you if it's time for dinner." the black haired alpha said as he turned his back from Kei and walk back to his office.

 

Kei watched the back of the alpha as it disappear from his sight. Once the alpha's gone, he let out an exasperated sigh as he drag his luggage and open the door of his so called " room".

 

 

His eyes immediately roamed around the room the moment he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. It was big. No doubt about that. The room is probably bigger than the apartment he and his father used to rent, and undoubtedly much more classy.

 

Kei released the bag from his grasp and started to wander inside the room, examining everything inside.

 

The room's dominant colors were black and white. A king sized bed at the middle covered with black duvet, side tables on both sides of the bed, a set of leather sofa and couches on the left side of the room, a large flat screen television hanging on the wall parallel to the bed, and three abstract paintings adorned the room. Minimal decorations but still looks so elegant and classy--- that is how Kei would describe the room.

 

A huge black curtain draped on the right side of the wall. He walked towards to see what's behind and saw a huge glass window, or a door rather, which is connected to the balcony. Kei stepped out for a while and was astonished by the sight that greeted him. Outside was the view of the garden, all lighted and colorful at night, with the grand fountain at the center. The waters splashing from the fountain is like magic that changes its color from time to time. Kei also spotted a huge swimming pool at one side of the garden. _Tsk. Nothing less for a rich guy, huh?_

 

The cold autumn breeze blows gently towards Kei's skin, but still felt shivers because of the thin materials of his clothing. Kei decided to go back inside and check out the two doors he saw.

 

Opening one of the doors, Kei was dumbfounded when he realized that it was a huge walk-in closet, almost half the size of the main room. It was filled with lots of cabinets and drawers, where the clothes and shoes were neatly arranged. _It was like being inside a male's clothing boutique itself,_ Kei thought. He went out and checked the other door, of which he presumed is the bathroom. It is almost the same size with the closet, with the large bathtub as the main attraction. The tiles were all white and toiletries were neatly organized in the rack.

 

Kei almost felt tired from checking out the whole room. "So elites does live in a completely different way from ordinary people, huh? This is so troublesome..." he said as he make his way towards the bed.

 

He threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes as he savor the feeling of the soft bed on his back, trying to remember the exact things that caused his recent situation.

 

\------------

 

Kei really hates Fridays. Friday is the most distressing day of the week for him. His classes start at 8:00 a.m. and ends at 3:00 p.m., with only an hour break for taking lunch. Most of his projects are due on Fridays and professors mostly gives test on a Friday. On his part time job starting at 5:00 p.m. to 10:00, Friday is the day when the cafe is almost full, which makes it more exhausting.

 

And every Friday, all the 4th year University student wants to do after his tiring part time job is to throw himself in his bed and take a rest. And since it's Saturday tomorrow, he can sleep till noon because his part time job starts at 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

 

  
Arriving at their apartment, Kei took his keys out from his bag and opened the door. His father might be sleeping at that time, or worst, he's still out drinking his ass out. Like that Kei cares anyway.

 

  
When Kei's parents decided to have a divorce more than 10 years ago, his mom took his brother, Akiteru's custody while he was taken in by his father. And since that time, Kei don't remember his father taking care of him or even bothering to take care of him. They moved out from Miyagi and rented a small apartment in Tokyo, where his father work, enrolled him in school and just give him money to budget for until the next pay check.

 

  
Their life was okay, even though they're living from his father's paycheck to paycheck. In highschool, he got a part time job which helps a little to their expenses, especially, in school. But in his second year in highschool, his father was fired from his job and ended up into a drinking mess. His father found another small paying job, but all his salary was spent for alcohol and liquors, and as he heard, his father has gone into gambling also.

 

Since then, Kei was the one working to pay the rent and food expenses. Good thing is that he got a scholarship in the university that's why he won't have a problem in paying the tuition fee anymore, he just need to study properly and graduate without any problems.

 

Kei went inside the apartment, never minding his greetings, and was shocked to see unfamiliar people inside their house.

 

There were three people sitting comfortably in their worn out sofa. They are all wearing black suits, and look... rather suspicious. They look like people who don't have anything decent to do, one of them even have a ridiculous messy hair, which surely don't look decent.

 

  
Kei gulped, before finding courage to ask. "Umm... Excuse me, but who are you?"

 

  
The man with the ridiculous bed hair, stood up and approached him. "You're Tsukishima Kei?" He asked, which sounds like a statement rather than a question.

 

Kei nodded in response. "What do you need from me?"

 

The bed haired guy signaled something to the tall guy in the couch, and he gave  him an envelope. The envelope was then passed to him.

 

Clueless, he accepted the envelope and took out its contents and was dumbfounded by the words written in the paper.

 

_30 June 20xx_

_This is to certify that I, Tsukishima Kaito, is giving my omega son as the payment to my debt worth four million and seven hundred thousand yen in total, to Kuroo Tetsurou, owner of Nekoma Lending._

_Signed_  
_Tsukishima Kaito_

 

And with that, Tsukishima Kei's world changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update more frequently since I'm on break from University, and school won't start till August. ^^v  
>  Please don't hesitate to leave any comments on how you find my story ^^  
>  Thank you!


End file.
